lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shrinkerator/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Stacie was playing the remote-controlled racing car and it bumped to the door. Ken was opening it with Barbie while bringing Barbie's trophy. It the shows Skipper going to the Dreamhouse Foyer-- Ken: Woohoo! Barbie just won the Golden Glob! Skipper: Add that to Ruphies, her Nobel prize, and Accesorizing and- --Ken was finding the door knob when Skipper was talking and finally found it and when he opened the door-- Barbie: No! Don't open that- --The room was full of Barbie's trophies and Ken popped out from the trophies-- Skipper: Barbie, we're maxed out here. Ken: I've got the solution! BRB babe! --Then Raquelle opened the front door-- Raquelle: Who wants to drive me to the mall? I need to return these. --Raquelle was wearing a pair of gold shoes that was very small for her-- Raquelle (on couch): Okay! I don't have Barbie-sized feet, (Then she lifts her foot) but I'm just as graceful and elegant as she is. --Then Raquelle's foot suddenly fell and broke-- Ken: Check it out! The shrinkerator! --Then Ken turned on the Shrinkerator and pointed it on the pile of trophies-- Skipper: Wow! Raquelle: Hey! A little spritz with that, and I'll fit in this cute kicks! --Raquelle grabbed the shrinkerator and pointed it on her feet then she turned it on-- Barbie: Raquelle! (slow motion) NOOOOOO! --Then Barbie tried to grab the shrinkerator but Raquelle held the shrinkerator tight and accidentally turned it on and Barbie and Raquelle was strucked the shrinkerator and Skipper and Stacie saw the bright light, they put their hands on their eyes-- Raquelle: Ooh! Huh! --Raquelle and Barbie was shrunk by the shrinkerator and Raquelle was in her shoes and Barbie came to her and Ken, Skipper and Stacie looked down saw them-- Ken: Barbie! You're so, so very adorable! Yes you are! --Then Ken puts his finger on Barbie's neck and tickled it slowly and Barbie laughs-- Raquelle: Aaah! Will you stop falling all over her for one minute and (Raquelle shook a shoe that belonged to Barbie) fix this! Ken: I'm on it! Skipper, Stacie, follow me! --Raquelle got off her shoes and both girls heard a stomping sound, and they looked at Blissa's water container and the water was moving and they saw Blissa's reflection in the water and and Barbie swallowed her saliva and they turned around to see Blissa-- Barbie: Hey Blissa! Good girl! --Then Raquelle held on to Barbie and Blissa meowed, to them, they thought it was a roar-- Raquelle: Waaah! --Barbie grabbed Raquelle to the remote-controlled racing car and Raquelle just jumped right in while Barbie used the door and she was driving and she drove very fast then Barbie looked in the mirror to see if Blissa's catching up but Blissa stopped because there was something in front of Barbie and Raquelle-- Barbie: Phew! That was close! (laughs) --And both girls screamed because that something was the central shoe vacuumming robot towards them and it accidentally vacuummed the car-- Barbie: (Coughs) Hey! My favorite Stiletto! --Barbie was holding her favorite Stiletto up while she was talking-- Raquelle: (Coughs) It can't end like this! --Then Raquelle pulled some wires above her, and the machine went out of control and it went up to the stairs and bumped to the wall several times and inside, Raquelle was all tangled up in the wires and Barbie thought of something and she pulled the right wire above her that would make the machine stop and open its shelves and when it did, Barbie and Raquelle flew off to Chelsea's dollhouse and when they got up, Barbie thought something was wrong and Raquelle went to Chelsea's doll-- Barbie: Mmm, does something seems off to you? Raquelle: Hey there! I'm Raquelle. --Then Barbie looked at Raquelle because the one that Raquelle was talking to was a toy that looked like a wrestler-- Raquelle: And to answer your questions yes! I'm single and Yes! I always look this fabulous! You're ignoring me? Listen muscle-head! I've been shot down by way hotter guys than you! Ha! --Raquelle almost walked through the edge of Chelsea's dollhouse but luckily Barbie grabbed her skirt and Raquelle hold on to Barbie again-- Barbie: Raquelle, this isn't the Dreamhouse, Raquelle: What? Barbie: It's Chelsea's dollhouse! Raquelle: Huh! --They both saw Chelsea coming-- Barbie: Pretend you're a doll! --Barbie pretended that she's a doll and Raquelle too, but Raquelle's arms are almost in her armpits and Chelsea grabbed Raquelle because she thought that Raquelle was a doll-- Chelsea: Gotta fix your hair, dolly! --Chelsea was going to cut Raquelle's hair, then Raquelle screamed then Chelsea screamed, then she dropped Raquelle onto the floor, then Chelsea's scissors fell with Raquelle, then Raquelle fainted, Barbie came and grabbed the scissors-- Chelsea: Barbie? Ken: Chelsea! You found them! Good news girls! I turned the shrinkerator, into a biggerator! --Ken pointed the biggerator at Barbie and Raquelle and they were back to normal size-- Barbie: Oh Ken! You're my hero! Raquelle: Yeppee! I'm back to normal size! Oh Ken! You saved me! --Then Raquelle hugged Ken and the biggerator turned on-- Ken: Raquelle! The biggerator! --Barbie and Chelsea looked at Raquelle and she was so big, she went to the roof but Ken was still normal size and Ken was in Raquelle's hand and Raquelle saw Ken in her hand-- Raquelle: Just what I've always wanted! A real life Ken doll! Ken: Mmmm! Mmmm! --Ken shook his head trying to say no-- Raquelle: That's right, Ken! We were made for each other! --The Raquelle put Ken on her right shoulder and Raquelle gets off of the dreamhouse roof approaching the three background clones, and then the three clones ran away screaming-- Transcript Guide